If I Could Turn Back Time
by SeulWolfe
Summary: If you could turn back time, what would you change? How would you change it? Slash and Het.. HPSS
1. Intro

Title:

_**If I Could Turn Back Time  
**_

Author:

SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958

Fandom's:

Harry Potter

Rating:

G-M, depending on chapter

Status:

WIP

Main Characters or Pairings:

Harry/Severus, Neville/Ron, Draco/Hermione, Lucius/Remus

Setting's:

Post-war, Post- Hogwarts, no chan

Warnings:

slash, violence, abuse, Character death, het, triad, infidelity, mpreg, deception

**Disclaimer:**

**J. is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and her Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made. All characters, settings, and plots you recognize are the property of the authors, and belong to us.**

Author's Note:

Another one.. sitting in my Docs, wanted to see what everyone thought. Will be updated when I can....

Beta:

Morganlefay1958, who keeps me on track. All remaining mistakes are my own.

**Summary:**

**If you could turn back time, what would you change? How would you change it?  
**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

_**Sometime in the Future...  
**_

Samhain. All Soul's Day. The magical interval when the mundane laws of time and space are temporarily suspended, and the Thin Veil between the worlds is lifted. Communicating with ancestors and departed loved ones is easy at this time, for they journey through this world on their way to the Summerlands. It is a time to study the Dark Mysteries and honor the Dark Mother and the Dark Father, symbolized by the Crone and her aged Consort.

Sometimes to right the wrongs of the past. As such as it was on this night. Too much had gone wrong. The future was never set in stone. He had to do something and this Samhain, he would. For if he didn't, his loved ones would forever roam the plane between heaven and earth, never finding peace. The Goddess had heard him and had given their blessing on his quest.

The wrongs of the past would be made right.

The future would be clear once more.

He took a cleansing breathe as he waited for the veil to thin. To become clear to him. And at the moment it happened, James Potter stepped through the veil with one purpose on his mind, to bring his son back from the dead.

**-0-0-0-**

Seven years ago, on Halloween, Severus Snape lost what humanity he had left. His sole purpose for living had been taken away. His body just wouldn't give up the ghost yet. As he thought back to the day it happened. It was ironic... that his lover would be taken on the same anniversary as his parents had been.

The war had been over for months. Harry Potter had finished what had been started on another Halloween years ago. His parents had been avenged as his friends stood beside him, as well as Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and both Malfoy's Sr. and Jr. They all stood together, using one spell, bringing to his knees one of the darkest wizards in centuries.

The power he knew not was the gift of love shared between him and those that Harry loved beyond this world and the next. Gift of lovers and friends. The gift of soulmates. A forever.

It was beautiful to watch the man who was Harry Potter, a warrior and a lover, call the power of the earth to his feet. Called the power of love to his heart and soul. Then everyone watched in wonder as Harry opened his arms wide and gathering the magic of the elements and cleanse the battlefield of darkness that was once Voldemort.

The world celebrated for weeks afterwards. He and Harry didn't leave their safe haven for a month. Not that they were alone. War itself brought about quite a few new and strange alliances.

The Villa had become a place to just be. And one by one, Harry invited those closest to him to stay when things became too much with the war. Those he trusted.

And those they trusted brought the ones they found in desperate times.

Dobby and Winky had come along as Harry's house elves. Severus smirked at the row between his lover and Granger. It was Dobby who told her that he was proud to be Master Harry's friend and elf. Just let them be.

And she did.

One by one, they came and the Villa became a place that the war could not touch. They had been making breakfast together when Harry turned around to say hello to Remus. They hadn't stopped to say anything to the Werewolf when they arrived late that night. They only showered and fell into bed exhausted.

Remus was not alone. Lucius Malfoy stood tall and regal beside the quiet man with a large bite scar on his neck. A claiming mark.

That was the first surprise...two or three weeks later, Hermione showed up with Draco Malfoy. Both were in the kitchen arguing, or rather, Hermione was berating Draco about something she thought was foolish and dangerous. How could he put his life on the line when she was just finding she could not live without him in her life. Just as they stepped into the kitchen, Draco did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Hermione senseless.

"Well I definitely never saw that one coming," Harry said as he walked over to the cold box and pulled out fixings for sandwiches.

Harry and Severus were beginning to wonder if they should put up wards around the kitchen to alert anyone there that someone was coming. Then they found Ronald in the kitchen.

On the table.

No shirt and his jeans undone with one Neville Longbottom bending him over the kitchen table and doing a wonderful job of making a so-called straight man moan all the way up from his toes, and then scream his release as he came.

"We are going to need a new table," Severus drawled.

Wards went up in the kitchen. No one was caught with their pants down again. Especially when Harry decided to see what all the fuss was about having sex in the kitchen, after they later walked in on Remus bending Lucius over the new kitchen table.

The rebuilding of Hogwarts had been slow going and tedious at best, but the walls would once more be crowded with students again. The governors had been hopeful for a reopening after the Christmas holidays.

Harry and his friends were tired of hiding things from whom they called family and friends. Especially so when they were planning on bonding during the Yule. So it was decided that the four of them would travel to the Burrow and announce to those gathered about the secrets they kept. He knew some would be horribly upset with him and his friends. Ron's Mum especially was not going to be happy. Hermione and Harry would be right up there with Ron along with Remus as she had taken them all under her wing.

She had mothered them all throughout the war. She and an army of House Elves had made sure there was always food waiting in all the safe houses, at the Burrow, wherever anyone from the order might end up for the night.

The War lasted three years past Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Even then, the school had become a refuge for those singled out by Tom Riddle and his minions.

Severus' true spy status had been exposed early in the game soon, after Harry's Fifth Year. Voldemort had realized that since he used Potter's blood he could pass the wards of his Aunt and Uncle's home easily. And he did.

Peter Pettigrew had given up his life that night to repay the life debt he owed Harry. Sirius Black's name was cleared and Severus Snape was almost tortured to insanity that night. It was Harry who Apparated himself and Snape out of the Dursley household that night with a burst of wandless magic.

Poppy kept Severus in her infirmary for three months. He spent the first month comatose. When Severus was able to speak again or hold a conversation without falling asleep in his tea, he asked some hard questions of Harry. His treatment at the hands of those who were his family. It was the first time, Severus Snape saw the real Harry Potter, not James Potter's son.

The snarly man took great pleasure in watching Minerva and Poppy rake Albus Dumbledore over the coals then turn around and berate Harry for not speaking up.

He just repeated what he had been told. That he was safest where his mother's blood flowed. And that was the Dursley's.

Poppy dragged the young man over to a bed, pulled the screen and proceeded to check him from head to toe. When she was done two hours later, she informed him that the damage was there, but with the right foods and some very well made potions they could undo the damage.

But first things first. New eye glasses.

And one spectacular shopping trip later with a huge bonfire outside on the lawn of Hogwarts. Harry would not be returning to the Dursley's ever again.

Harry spent his time training and learning from Severus, growing closer. Together they pulled Draco and Lucius from the edge of the Forbidden Forrest not two weeks before Sixth year.

Both had been tortured and beaten. What they hadn't known was that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy in the Azkaban prison, but his wife, Narcissa. The beautiful blonde was ruthless and evil like her sister Bella. When they had questioned her after the fact, and Lucius, they found out that Malfoy Sr, wanted to save his family from serving the Dark Lord.

But the cold beautiful woman was swimming in a madness all her own. She kept her husband under her tight control and Polyjuiced him whenever she could.

Even Draco didn't know what was happening around him. She had withdrawn from his life and only Lucius had been his constant, and she was the one who punished him when the Mudblood Granger did better than him in lessons or Potter beat him at Quidditch. She had fed him a potion every month to suppress his Veela heritage.

Severus remembered how Lucius looked after they found both men. The older man's signature long silky hair was long gone. Cut off in large chunks as Narcissa used it for the Polyjuice Potion.

By the time the new Hogwarts term began for Harry and company, Draco and his father were full time residents of the Castle. Lucius became the new assistant to both Remus and Severus in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

It was hearing Draco tell his father, until the war with Voldemort was over, they had no home. It was true. Severus' family manor was under attack all summer as the Dark Lord was trying to find him and destroy him for betraying him and his cause. To gain access to his extensive family library full of ancient dark arts books.

For now their home was with those they loved.

And when the War ended, they each found love.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione asked everyone to meet them at the Burrow so they could announce some things and discuss futures. Harry sent Dobby and Winky ahead with baskets of food for the impromptu afternoon tea. It was a time for celebration. Not only was Voldemort dead and the Wizarding World was free, but they could actually for the first time in many years, plan a future.

Ron wanted his friends with him when he broke the news of his impending bonding to Neville. They had each kept their personal lives separate and secretive from others, hence keeping their lovers safe from the evil of Voldemort and his Deatheaters.

When they were all gathered in the Burrow's kitchen, Ron stood up, "Mum, Dad, everyone, I would like to invite all of you to my bonding during the Yule as I begin my future with the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom."

Harry stood up next to his best friend and smiled, "As well I. During the coming Yule, I invite all of you to my bonding to Severus Snape, Heir to the House of Prince...."

Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, was not about to let all her plans go South. Not after all this time. "Oh no you're not!" Molly interrupted. The older red headed woman stood up and growled. "You cannot and will not, marry that.. that ... that MAN!" Turning eyes towards her youngest son, "And YOU! Will not either! I did NOT raise you to marry a MAN!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began. "I make my own decisions. And I have decided to bond with Severus. Nothing will stop that."

"I can and I will. I have a contract signed by your Godfather for your hand in marriage to my daughter. It cannot be broken."

"My Godfather? What are you on about? He wouldn't have signed anything without talking to me first!"

"Well he did. Right after Christmas during your Fifth Year."

"Sirius wasn't capable of signing any agreement with you. He was not well by then. The man even confused Harry with his father many a time that year. We all know that," Hermione stated.

"It does not matter. I have contracts signed for Harry and Ginny, just as I promised her as a child."

Hermione could see the devious smirk on the girl's face. She had known all this time.

"As I have one for you and my Ronald."

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

_** "As I have one for you and my Ronald."**_

Hermione's head whipped around towards the Weasley matriarch. "What are you on about now? My parents wouldn't have signed anything without speaking to me first. And I know I never signed anything, as well!"

Molly sneered at her. "You were under the age of consent when your parents died. You became a ward of the Ministry. It was very easy to arrange for your name to be entered into a contract."

"How could you?" Ron whispered. "How can you stand there and act all righteous?" He glanced toward his father. "D-Dad wouldn't allow you to do such a thing."

The Head of the Weasley family sat with his head bowed. He knew his wife could be greedy, but this was too much. "Molly, why?"

"Our only daughter wanted to marry the only son and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. She has since she first set eyes on him, at King's Cross. I could never deny her that, such an honorable desire, to be bonded to the Pureblood heir of another ancient Wizarding Family. No one would ever scoff at the name Weasley again. Not even the Malfoy's."

"Hermione isn't a Pureblood. She's a Muggleborn."

"That's where you are wrong, Ronald. Hermione's Great-Great Grandmother was a Pureblooded witch from the Colonies. She became sick with Dragon Pox and lost her magic, and later bore three Squib children. Hermione is the first witch in three generations to come into her magic. Even if it's not as pure, but she will do, since she is so gifted."

Remus had been quiet. Keeping his growing anger in check. "You've done this all for money. You've ruined three lives, maybe more, by deciding you know what is best?" The Wolf's eyes were glowing amber, "They have fought and bled for a future where they could be happy. And you do THIS!" he roared. "You are no better than Voldemort himself!"

She turned and stalked across the kitchen until she was nose-to-nose with the Werewolf. "Do not speak to me of who's better! You, who has taken a Death Eater as a lover. Lucius Malfoy! How low can you let your standards go? Even for you, a Magical Creature, a respected professor, and a War veteran, that is beneath you! What would Sirius think!"

"Sirius would want me to be happy, after all this time."

"Then maybe you should know that he signed another contract. For Tonks! And you."

"Then you drugged him! He always knew my feelings and my preferences--and respected them! How dare you!"

"How many contracts do you have Mother?" Percy asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. "How did you get away with so many?"

"The War, Dears." The older woman said turning on the Motherly charm. "So many were dying. The Minister wanted to preserve families. And what better way, than assuring bloodlines. If Harry had died, Ginny would have inherited his fortune as a bride-price."

"You have it all planned out, don't you? Fooling all of us for so long. How were you going to get us all together? Kingsley won't allow these contracts to stand. He won't."

"They are legal contracts, Harry, Dear." She looked smug--too smug. "And do you think, I will tell all my secrets. You can't incriminate me on hearsay."

"My solicitors will be on this immediately! I did not give up the first part of my life to rid the Wizarding World of that demon, so YOU can take away the the rest of my life of freedom and happiness, I fought and made so many sacrifices for!"

Harry was livid, his magic was rising, evidenced by the slight lifting of his hair and movement of his clothes, as it swirled about him. Everyone stepped back--except Molly. The woman who he had accepted as Mum and had now betrayed him.

Hermione and Ron reached out, and grabbed Harry, pulling him from the kitchen; Remus right behind them, ushering them out. As they closed the door, the shouting began.

The four had Apparated to the edge of the Hogsmeade wards that day. What they didn't know was that the village was under attack by the last remnants of Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. They never had a chance as they attacked and killed where they stood.

Severus buried Harry four days later, next to his parents in Godric's Hollow. Remus, Ron and Hermione were laid to rest there as well. The Wizarding World was in an uproar when the events leading up to their deaths came to light. The reasons for them being in Hogsmeade, where they weren't supposed to be.

All her matchmakings for the contracts, were listed in detail in a journal she kept. She was the mastermind of the plot, and the one who went to the Ministry, after approaching the others she knew were of a like mind.

Harry Potter had been Molly Weasley's first target. He had money, was the sole heir of two ancient houses, and the Chosen One. She would accept nothing less for her little girl.

The far reaching results of what the three had planned, was nothing short of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters had tried to do with the Wizarding World. They were making plans to bringing the Ancient Pureblood families under their control by arranging marriage contracts between key members of the old Families and new and gifted blood.

The day after Harry Potter's Funeral, Molly Weasley, Delores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour were arrested and placed in the same cell block as the captured Death Eaters. But Severus died that day as well. All his dreams of family and living his life with Harry at his side, were gone. And the knowledge that Harry was only days pregnant with twins, ripped the last remnants of his broken heart to shreds.

He stayed behind, along with Lucius, Neville, and Draco as they covered the caskets holding the loves of their lives....as each shovel of dirt was placed down atop the caskets, a bit of each man was buried with them that day.

It had been hard enough for everyone, living through the trials and sentencing of the three, and of the Death Eaters. But the worst had been the Weasley girl, only days after Harry's death, storming into Gringott's Bank, contract in hand, and demanding her Bride Price. All Harry's worldly possessions, lands, titles, homes, etc. They were hers because of his death; or so she assumed.

Waiting in the Head of Gringott's office was a pensive full of memories of Sirius Black, showing his state of mind at the time he had been coerced into signing the bonding contracts. Albus Dumbledore took great pleasure in incinerating the document right in Ginny Weasley's hand.

Minerva grieved for those left behind as well as those they'd lost, especially those four men. Each time she saw them, it broke her heart.

Neville, she saw everyday as he was the Herbology teacher now, and Head of Gryffindor. After the death of Ronald Weasley, he became a quiet man. His plants and greenhouses his sanctuary.

Draco and his father, worked the world of Politics. Both men became hard and cold. Men of Ice. There was no laughter or smiles from them anymore.

Minerva often saw Lucius come to Hogwarts and change into his Animagius form, that of a white wolf and run wild under the full moon.

And then there was Severus.

They rarely saw him. After Harry's death, the man took up residence in a small cottage and chose to remain in seclusion. His dark hair was peppered with streaks of gray and white. The dark eyes were hollow and empty.

In an effort to help in the healing process, the Town of Hogsmeade had erected a memorial in honor of the four who fell. There was no statue or grand plaque. But a park. A peaceful place for families to gather to play and love. The Wards were laid and built by the Goblins and Albus Dumbledore. The Park would always be in a state of eternal Springtime till the end of time. The Goblin's guaranteed it. For the memory of Harry Potter, friend of Goblins, and his friends and fellow warriors for the Light.

Two trees stood side by side at the center of the park, planted there by Neville, while his three brothers-in-arms stood at his side. An Elder and a Birch, the symbols of life and death, symbolizing both the beginnings and endings of life.

For months after the park was built and the wards laid, wizards and witches came and tied ribbons on the trees; ribbons in shimmering tones of green, silver, red and gold.

Since the first anniversary of the deaths, Albus had placed all four men under an oath to join him on that day each subsequent year. He demanded it of them after he'd found them drunk on that day. He didn't want them to wallow in their sorrow, and he didn't want to loose them too.

The four men would come to the graves, say hello to their loves, and then move onto the Castle where Minerva and Albus waited for them. This year was no different.

Today, seven years later, each man would find themselves migrating to be with the other. They would always somehow start the day at the memorial.

Minerva had visited earlier in the day, sitting on the bench, talking to them. Telling them about the new students and the goings on in the world. The elder Witch would sit and ponder all that had happened after the sad day all those years ago.

This year it was the same as the last six, finding them all together again in Albus' office, contemplating the past, and sharing the good memories, and glasses of the rare Elfin wine Albus kept for such occasions, when someone very unexpected appeared from the green flames.

James Potter.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Severus was the calmest of them. With tears in his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper, he spoke, "Please tell me, you have come to take me to Harry. Come to take me away from this wretched life, so I can be with my Harry again. All I want is to be with My Own again."

James glided across the floor of the Headmaster's rooms. The man that would be forever young in everyone's eyes, stopped in front of the gathering. "No, Severus. I haven't come to take you back with me. It's not your time, or anyone else's in this room." The hazel-eyed man smiled as he looked at each of them.

"Lucius, Draco and Neville." The ghostly man nodded to each man. "You have all become fine upstanding men. As have you, Severus. You made my son happy when no one else could. And I thank you for that. Lily and I both do."

"I couldn't keep him alive," Severus whispered.

Albus cleared his throat, his own blue eyes untwinkling and seemingly afraid. "Why are you here, James?"

"Albus. Minerva."

"Oh, James," Minerva whispered, a handkerchief held to her mouth.

"I come because the Goddess, with her blessing has given me leave to cross the Veil on this night of all nights. I come to bring you this." In the large pale hand rested a pocket watch; a very old pocket watch.

Neville frowned. "I don't understand."

James smiled. "Harry, my son. The babes he carried. Hermione and Ron... Remus, my old friend. They were not meant to die. Fate had not intended for them to die that day. The futures set out for them--for you--were mapped out and woven by the Fates long before you loved."

Anguished, Lucius spoke, "Remus planned on advocating for more freedoms and better treatment of the Werewolves."

James nodded, "The next generation would help usher in a new era in the Wizarding World. But now it lays dormant. Idle. Molly Weasley's plans threw everything into chaos. A Chaos that will destroy our way of life."

"What will this watch do?" Draco asked.

"The Goddess has giving her blessing for me to bring you this--a time turner-- if you wish. Once you take it and go back, there will be no turning back. You must right what went wrong. You will have your memories but you can't speak of them. No one would believe you."

Severus' nose flared. A bit of light came into his dark eyes. "Potter....James??

The younger man looked over to Severus. "He's my son. The children he carries are my--and Lily's--grandchildren. Remus, is one of my dearest friends. Hermione and Ron have destinies of their own to fulfill. You have to help them. Please."

Draco stood up quickly, "What happened!" he demanded.

"They did not cross over into the Summerland. Their souls have remained in limbo."

_**Tbc...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

_"They did not cross over into the Summerland. Their souls have remained in limbo."_

Severus' heart clinched in pain. His love was not waiting for him. "Why? Are they being punished?" Severus' heart was breaking as darkness threaten to overwhelm him.

"It wasn't their time. Their souls couldn't move on. Wouldn't move on." James looked just as pained as the men in the room.

"S-So, how do we bring them back?" Neville asked quietly.

"Not bring them back, turn back time." James held out the watch. "Stop their deaths."

"James," Albus began, "Changing the past...."

"The Goddess wills it. The Fates will it." He spoke firmly, fixing an intense gaze on each of them, and finally resting on Severus.

"How do you know this?" Severus asked.

"I was given this task. I begged for it, as did Sirius and Lily. To give them a chance to live their lives the way they were meant to. Molly Weasley stole that from them. She handed them their death sentences by denying them their right to love who they wanted. I'm stealing back their lives and giving all of you the task of making it happen, since I am not able to do it myself."

Lucius got up from his chair in one fluid motion and began pacing. He had finally accepted his life alone without Remus. That he was waiting for him on the other side. Right now, anything was better than living a half life. "What do we need to do, James?"

They all seemed to lean forward as one, intent and eager to hear how they could regain their loved ones.

James held out the watch, "take this and go back to before... Take it and bring the world back to rights and live a happy life. But remember, change only what is necessary, and no more."

"How do we change things? Where do we begin?" Draco asked frantic and nervous.

"Where it began," Severus acknowledged. "We can't stop them from going to the Burrow, but we keep them from Hogsmeade."

"Remember," James began, "You will have all of your memories and only speak to each other, not to your lovers."

"Our first mission is to keep them alive after they leave the Burrow," Lucius advised. "From there we keep them safe and break the contracts by exposing Molly Weasley and her cohorts at the Ministry."

"How do you advise that we do that?" Draco asked.

"We know what she's done and who her cohorts are," Severus spoke with enthusiasm for the first time in years. He was coming alive.

James watched him closely, seeing a faint spark of what had once been there when the Slytherin had been friends with Lily. Guilt and sadness filled him.

"Boys," Albus spoke, "remember when you change one part of the past you change the path of the future."

"The future," Neville began, "This future without Ron was...is something I don't want to live with. I'm not whole, I'm lost without him." Neville's anguish was as clear as the tears that welled in his eyes.

"None of us can live without those we love, so let's get on with it then!" Lucius announced firmly.

Severus stood up and approached James, "We were all here in the office with Albus when the attack began--waiting on them to return. We spent an hour here after they left for the Burrow."

"Yes," Lucius said as he gripped his cane and stood with Severus.

James nodded. "Then you know where to begin."

"Gentlemen?" Minerva whispered, but loud enough that all six men could hear her, even when they had forgotten she was in attendance, "Be safe on your journey and good luck in your endeavors. And make sure that infernal woman never interferes in other's lives again!"

Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Neville dipped their heads in acknowledgment toward the once stern school teacher, "We'll do what needs to be done, Minerva," Severus purred, "Three Slytherin's and a Gryffindor, what more could you expect?"

"Och! Off with ye now!" She snapped, but her tone was warm.

The four men gathered around James and waited for the man to speak or hand over the watch, with instructions. "Severus?"

"Failure is not an option, Potter. I won't fail him again."

James handed him the watch, laying it in his palm, then folding his fingers over it, enclosing it with his own hands. "It's already set for the date and year that you are to return to. As I said, all of you will retain your memories of this timeline to help guide you on your quest. Once you've changed things, saving all four of them, you'll need your knowledge to protect them from other things that could occur."

Severus stepped back, when James released his hand, and the group moved close together, so the magical chain on the Time Turner would encircle them all. "Love my son, Severus. Love him and live long together."

"Thank you, James. I swear to you, I will make him happy."

"No, thank _you_." James stepped back from the men, letting them get into position. "Just push the crown and the watch will begin to turn back time."

Severus nodded, and as one all of the men around him looked down at the watch as he pushed the crown.

A sensation they'd never felt before started whirling around them. Images seem to move past them in a swirling fashion. Almost dizzying in it's movements. Ghosts of the past flashed by, and sailed away into the mists around them, so quickly they weren't sure they'd seen them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Severus!"

The man in question groaned as a hand patted his cheek, as the voice continued speaking, drawing him out of the fog that clouded his mind.

"Come on love, wake up. You fell from your chair. As did Neville, Lucius and Draco. The four of you have us all worried."

Severus recognized that voice now as things were becoming clearer! It was Harry! He must be dreaming. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to hold that voice close to him and never let it go.

"Severus Alexander Salazar Snape! If you don't wake up, I'll call Poppy!"

Severus opened his eyes to find himself looking into wonderful, familiar green eyes. "Harry?

The green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Of course, it's me. Who else would it be?" Harry sat back, surprised, at the tears that welled up in his lover's eyes. "Severus, what's wrong? Did you hit your head? Maybe I should call Poppy!" He started to stand, to do just that.

A hand shot out to grab his arm. "No! No, I'm fine. I--I just have a bit of a headache."

Harry frowned as he looked at the others. They seemed to also be experiencing headaches. Something must be wrong. Did someone curse them? A delayed reaction? "Albus!"

The older man was helping Remus get Lucius to his feet, when Harry called--yelled out--in panic. "Harry?"

"Check them for curses! Something is wrong!" The younger man was clearly heading into panic mode.

Severus pulled at his young man. The love that brought him back from the brink of despair, "Harry."

"I won't loose you, Severus. Someone has cursed you. I know it."

Severus sat up, feigning rubbing at his temples. "I'm fine. We're fine. Look--the others are up now. Calm yourself, my love." His chest clenched. It felt so good to be able to say those words again, 'my love.' He soaked in the visage of Harry. He was wearing his ever present jeans and a green tee shirt that had seen better days, but the younger man had always been about comfort.

Severus looked around the Headmaster's office at his fellow time travelers. All their faces were the same to a degree. Happiness and joy at seeing the one person that made them whole, alive again. Lucius, the cold hard man of the past was holding back tears of joy.

"Poppy should take a look at the four of you. I mean all of you collapsed at the same time. A delayed curse?" Hermione argued as she continued running her hands and wand over Draco, checking him for injuries, hexes, and curses. Eventually, the blond pulled her down onto his lap, causing her to squeak with surprise. That brought a grin to everyone's faces.

"Draco!" But the young man wouldn't stop what he was doing. It had been so long since he'd held her; could feel her skin under his hands or hear her voice, even taste her lips, he would not be thwarted as he pulled her down into a kiss.

Just before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled against his lips then joined her lips to his, keeping the kiss from deepening too much, considering the others in the room. When they broke apart, she gave his besotted expression an odd look.

"I love you too, Dray, Luv. What's gotten into you?"

Draco swallowed against the emotion welling up in his soul. Seven years. Seven years of hell without this woman. Looking at his companions, he was not alone in that sentiment. He could see it in their eyes.

Severus was holding onto Harry like a lifeline. His father and Neville seemed to be clinging to their loves as well. "I just love you so much. I don't want to live a life without you."

Hermione frowned. Draco wasn't usually this vocal about his feelings. "Are you sure you haven't been cursed when I wasn't looking?"

He cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "No, I'm just thankful for what--and who, I have."

Remus was worried. The feelings rolling off his mate and the almost death grip Lucius had on him was out of character. "I agree. What's going on with the four of you?"

Severus knew that this needed Slytherin cunning and quick thinking as he spoke for all four men, "I think emotions are running high right now. We are about to reveal to the world, well the Weasley's at least, that we are to wed at Yule."

"Nerves?" Ron questioned. Eying his own lover with a critical eye. "I know that Neville can be nervous at times, but the three of you?"

Lucius' gaze flicked to his companions. "Well, Molly does have quite the reputation. It was already quite evident while we were still in school."

Ron looked to the old clock on the mantle above the fireplace. "We need to leave or Mum will go spare if we're late."

The four men looked at the other quickly and agreed. "I think we should go with you," Severus stated. "Show a united front."

"United front?" Ron questioned. "This is my Mum and Dad. Not the enemy."

"He means," Neville jumped in before things got out of hand. "That we shouldn't let you go alone to tell them. We should do it together. I should be the one to announce that you are bonding with me. As Pureblood tradition dictates. Gran would have expected it."

"Yes," Draco said as he listened to Neville's quick thinking. "As should I. It would be proper." He looked at his father, who nodded his approval.

"And I agree," Severus added. "No more hiding." Out of the corner of his eye, he noted how much Albus' eyes were twinkling.

"I think I should go, as well." Albus chimed in. "This could be good fun."

Severus cringed inwardly. Oh, the next hour or so was not going to be fun. It would be the beginning of hell and he'd be damned if he'd let that old hag win this time around. No, he knew the rules of the game that she'd begun so long ago. This time, he would checkmate her as he cornered her in her own game.

He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

Severus grinned to his fellow travelers. Let the games begin and bring it on Molly Weasley.

_TBC...._


End file.
